Glow in the Dark
by The Losing Memory
Summary: Six teenage girl's have faced their own problems, but only one person has helped them. Or was it really a person? Cancer, loss of loved one, bullied, family disowned, been cheated on, abusive relationship. Six different girls, six different problems, one person that solved it all.
1. Heather

**I have wanted to start this fic for about a year but I didn't know what about. The main characters we're singers/actresses and I felt nobody would read it since it's only about them and what site to put it on lol. Then I was listening to the song which is based within this fic (please listen to it, it's amazing!) and I started to get ideas. I was going to do "Victorious" but there's only four-five girls and not six, plus who would be the main character that really isn't lol. It's hard to explain. I thought and thought and finally I got it, Total Drama!**

**So the main people are Dawn, Zoey, Heather, Samey, Courtney, Gwen, and Sky. Dawn is the main character but she isn't, like I said before, it's hard to explain. This is a sad yet happy story and hopefully, if you are going through a tough time, this will change your thoughts in life. We are all stars, we glow in the dark.**

* * *

_But I will glow in the dark_  
_ I don't need you to save me_  
_ We will glow in the dark_  
_ We can make it baby_  
_ I can glow in the dark_  
_ No matter what's around me_  
_ We will glow in the dark_  
_ Glow in the dark_

_~ Glow in the Dark, tyDi ft. Kerli_

* * *

**This** is the story of how six young girl's lives have changed. All differently yet the same in many ways. Six teenage girl's have faced their own problems, but only one person has helped them. Or was it really a person? Cancer, loss of loved one, bullied, family disowned, been cheated on, abusive relationship. Six different girls, six different problems, one person that solved it all to make it all go away.

This is the story of girl number one, cancer, Heather.

In 2008, a ten-year old girl sat in the waiting room with her mother. She plays with her dolls as her mother paces back and forth in the room, people staring at her. Heather, the little girl, plays with her Barbie and Barbie's friend. She mimics their voice and makes them sit on the arm rest of the chair, pretending they are looking out into the ocean and the sun, when really it was blue wall paper and a lamp. Heather moved a piece of her hair out of her face, only to see it in her hands. She was used to this, it's been happening for about a month or two now.

Heather's mother was single and barely making it on her own. She saw the doctor come in and she had hope in her eyes. The doctor didn't. She realized his expression.

"No..." She said and fell in her chair.

"I'm sorry, your daughter has lung cancer, Ms." He said sadly, placing a hand on her shoulder then left. Heather looked as her mother was crying and went by her side trying to comfort her.

"Mommy, is everything okay?" She asked and her mother froze.

"Yes sweetie. Heather darling, you are very sick. So you will be expecting to be spending a lot of time here and maybe a lot of time with me." She said and gave a sadly weak smile, half of this was true. Heather will be in the hospital a lot, the other was a lie. Heather nodded understanding and her mother gave a rib crushing hug, Heather returned it and they went to the parking lot.

Heather biological father was a drinker and a smoker, he would 'date' Heather's mother now and then and had to have a cigarette or cigar every moment of his life as if it was his own breath of air. This is how Heather got lung cancer, he always wanted to be around her but her mother wasn't to happy about it when he smoked around her, thinking later in life she would get a habit of it.

But this never bothered the little girl, she just smiled and went where ever she went with her father, having a great time while he blew smoke down her lungs.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far, it will be Drama, Angst, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort and Friendship. :D**


	2. Sky

**Now** that you have heard of girl one, let's go on with the next person. Loss of loved one. This story is about a girl named Sky, she was madly in love with a boy named Dave, one day on one of her dates with him he was involved in a car crash and died instantly. It's been about a year or two since the accident and Sky has turned to the worse.

She blames herself for Dave's death, how she should have let him stay like her parents said but he said he had to go home. She refused to fight with him so she let him go, getting her first and last kiss from him. Then the next day she received a phone call that he was in the crash shortly after he left with another high schooler who lived.

Ever since then Sky has turned for the worse, she doesn't bother impressing anyone, shes depressed and goth/emo. She gets sad and angry over the littlest stuff. The person who he headed on was Scott, he was a country boy who wanted to be free and wild. She still hasn't forgave Scott for crashing into Dave, she hates him very much and she keeps thinking it should have been Scott who died.

But she keeps reminding herself Dave is in no pain, nor was he when he got hit. Noah, Dave's brother, acts like nothing is bothering him. He never really had a heart for his step brother.

Sky skips school almost everyday and you can always see her in corner of the room, blending in with the shadows with her dark clothing and personality.

She has become stronger in her karate class of course and is a black belt. Another black belt student challenged her, she won. The teacher didn't dare to say a word to her, she smirked knowing she can take her anger out on karate. She often thinks of Dave, his smile and laugh. His tan hand touching her pale cheek and stroking her black and dark brown hair.

She was broken, while he wasn't.

* * *

**Two chapters in one night, woohoo! So yes, each chapter will be telling about the characters until chapter seven which will be where the main story falls in. I wanted to try to make this fic long as possible, so stay tuned until chapter seven I guess lol. :)**


	3. Zoey

**Girl** number two is down, now for number three. She had short red hair, people would pick on her because of it. It was red as a fire truck and people would say it wasn't her natural hair color when it was, she had no friends to support her. As in no friends I mean, no friends, period. She was very sensitive and getting weaker every minute.

When she tried to stand up for herself they would mock her words and how she acted when she said it, making her embarrassed. She would ask to use the restroom but would end up skipping class, sitting on the toilet and cry. The teacher would send someone to see if she was okay but Zoey would just reply with a small sniffle and a fake smile, "My stomach isn't feeling to great," they would leave and she would be alone again until the bell rang or how long she wanted to sit there.

She used to have a crush on a nerdy hot guy named Mike, he was an actor and she loved actors. But he acted like he was better than everybody else, she tried asking him to prom a few months ago but he laughed in her face, causing her heart to break.

She would try to smile and wave at him in the halls but he would look the other way, like he thought she was a disease and if he looked at her he would get caught with it. But then again, some days she thought this about herself to.

Pushed down the halls, slammed into lockers. Mental, physical and verbal abuse echoed around her everywhere she went. She was an only child so she couldn't tell a sibling and her parents we're to busy as a police officer and a layer. Running place to place, writing and printing out papers left and right and meetings. She tried to tell them once but they we're to busy with their work that all that left their mouth was an "Mhmm..." every two seconds. This annoyed Zoey so she gave up and tries to do it all on her own but she can't.

She's calm on the outside yet screaming on the inside.

* * *

**So I just realized there is an antagonist to all the chapters so far, Heather's dad, Scott/Noah and now the bullies and a bit of Zoey's parents. Hope you enjoyed, all the chapters about the characters will be short until chapter seven.**


	4. Samey

**As** we enter the fourth girl, I wanted to let everybody know that nobody should leave their family behind no matter what unless it's for a good reason. If you do not get your way, your parents do not pay much attention to you due to work or their recent relationship with someone then talk to them. Work it out, do not run away from it.

Now if they abuse you then yes, do something about it please. This is girl number four's problem, she is family disowned. Meaning that her parents do not care about her at all, her sister abuses her and she gets blamed for her sisters actions. Her name is Sammy, (or what her sister calls her Same-y) her twin sister Amy was always ahead of her about everything.

More attention, more Christmas and birthday gifts, biggest room in the house, everything! Samey's parents never cared to see how she felt because they we're always working or so caught up in their relationship.

Samey sits in her room, staring out the window as the rain does down. It was only 4:30pm and it looked like it was midnight outside. Amy charges in and sighs.

"Where did you put my pink tank top at?!" She said impatiently, Samey turned around facing her twin sister.

"I gave it back to you yesterday. Have you checked the laundry room?" Samey said calmly and then Amy went wild, screaming such horrible things at her, Samey has heard these words before but every time they hurt worse than the last time.

"If I could walk when I was born, I would have walked out of the room when you we're being born! I wish you we're never born!" Amy said and raised her voice higher, tears went down Samey's face as she stood up and gently pushed Amy onto her bed. She ran outside and to the park, where she always went when she needed to calm down. The breeze hit her face, wiping her tears.

An hour went by and Samey began to walk home, when she went to open the door, it was locked. She pulled her key out of her back pocket and unlocked it, their in front of her was her father, step-mother and Amy. Her parents had an angry expression on there face and Amy leaned against the stairs, clenching her hip in pain.

"Whats going on?" Samey said and saw Amy moan in pain.

"How dare you hit your sister!" Her father slapped her, Samey clenched her cheek and fell onto the floor from the force.

"I didn't hit her! She asked where her pink shirt was and I gave her ideas where it could have been. She yelled at me and I lightly pushed her on the bed!" Samey said speaking the truth.

"Lies! Always excuses out of your stupid mouth!" Her father said and the step-mother nodded, folding her arms and looking at Samey with an angry expression.

"I'm not lying!" Samey said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Go to your room and don't come out til further notice!" The step-mother said and Samey tried to refuse but decided it was no use, she slowly made her way upstairs, she glanced at Amy who had a smirk on her face.


	5. Courtney

**Fifth** girl, one more girl to go. This girl is super sweet yet she can be bossy, she is clean and collected until she met him. She fell hard for him, harder than she ever fell for a guy. He was punk, she was a princess. They dated for two years, couldn't keep their hands off each other, after there first kiss she knew she was in love.

But he wasn't.

He was messing around with other girls the whole time. When he kissed her cheek, later that night he was kissing another girl's neck. He always faked a smile her way but she was to in love to notice. She caught him cheating when she came by his house to give him medicine when he was 'sick', she opened the door to witness him and another girl wrapped up in his covers and only the covers.

She cried for hours, days, weeks and now a year. He cheated on her with her best friend, Gwen. Courtney, the girl who was cheated on, was furious and didn't show up to school for the longest time in forever. Her other best friend, Bridgette, tried to help her cope but nothing helped. When she finally came to school nobody really noticed her but the teachers and of course Duncan and Gwen.

Gwen did feel guilty, Duncan did not. He spread rumors of how Courtney always accused him of her problems, doing drugs and cheating when she didn't. Maybe the problem thing once or twice but that's it.

Her grades started to slip from under her finger tips, she always wanted perfect grades and go to the perfect college to be a layer. But all her dreams we're crushed by one guy. She would sit in her pajama's she has worn for days, in a chair and just stare out the window with tear-stained cheeks.

She fell hard, that was his trick. He makes you fall then breaks your heart like it's an old toy.

* * *

**Omg one more girl until the real actual story lol! I can't wait, can you?**


	6. Gwen

**The** last girl, girl number six. Gwen, yes the girl from the previous chapter, sits in her bedroom. It's filled of dark colors and ripped teddy bears, she is on her laptop, talking to her boyfriend, Duncan. Truth is she doesn't love him for what he has done and did to her. He abuses her. Mentally, emotionally and physically.

She chuckles at a little joke he sent her and replies back saying it made her day. They chat a bit more and she grows nervous as she sees Duncan's typing. It's now all sloppy and full of anger saying how his friend, Geoff, is always throwing parties. She replies back slowly saying that she thought he liked Geoff.

Duncan's only words we're "I'm coming ovr." Gwen froze at this and looked around her room, he was drunk again and that meant he was going to hurt her. Even when he was sober he would hurt her sometimes. Gwen straightened up her room, unlocked the door slowly and sat in her computer chair.

* * *

**Twenty** minutes later she heard someone come in and slam the front door, she flinched and heard stomping up the steps. She then saw Duncan come in, he grabbed her wrists and threw her onto of her bed. She screamed and he kicked her hip, she held it in pain.

"I hate Geoff like I hate you!" He said and paced back and forth across the room. She wanted to break up with Duncan but she would chicken out and think he might hurt her after words.

"Duncan, can you tell me why?" She said in the sweetest and calmest tone as possible.

"Shut up!" He screamed and slapped her, she gasped as a few tears escaped her eyes. Then out of no where the rain came, hard and strong. She remembered her little brother said it was just angels crying for us or flushing their toilets.

"Duncan please!" She cried and he threw her against the wall and punched her in the stomach, then he kicked her leg so she lost balance and fell.

"Remember darling, don't tell anyone this or else." He showed his pocket knife and stumbled out of the room. She curled up to her knees and cried, she wondered what she did wrong to deserve this.

* * *

**YAY! So next chapter will be the real chapter! Be prepared!**


	7. New student

**So this is the first but not really chapter. Now you learn a bit more about the six girls and Dawn. I can't wait and I hope you enjoy! Also the top lyrics/poem is from Nickelback "If everyone cared"**

* * *

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_ If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_ If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_ Then we'd see the day when nobody died_  
_ When nobody died..._

* * *

**Once** there was six young girls. They looked like they could be any other normal teenage girl, happy, preppy, healthy and all but they aren't. They are all dying inside and out. Almost all their life or just about has been a living hell, until she came along. Her blond almost white long hair, forget-me-not blue eyes, pale flawless skin and much more.

It all started on a Monday, the six girls had first period together but really never noticed each other. Heather, before she went to class, fixed her black wig that reached to her shoulders and put on a beanie to keep it in place a little. She has been battling for six years, since she was ten, from her father. He always smoked around her and she breathed it in, making her get the cancer. None of the doctors understood why the father didn't have cancer from smoking so much and working in a coal mine.

Heather fixes her long shirt and sighs, looking into the mirror. She hasn't been in school for a couple of weeks due to tests and medicine so hopefully people think her hair grew back fast. She goes to her first hour period and sits down next to Gwen who is doodling in her notebook.

She has a bruise near here wrist where her boyfriend has hurt her, its covered in some bracelets so people don't see. She flinches once she hears his voice in her head and gulps, her scribble getting darker every second. Her boyfriend, Duncan, dated her best friend but then cheated on her with Gwen. She feels so horrible and tries to apologize but for Courtney, Gwen's old best friend, it isn't enough.

Soon Courtney struts in and she looks like any normal student, smiling with pearly white teeth but she is hurting inside. Her ex cheated on her about a year or two ago and it still stings like a ton of bees struck her heart. She fixes her hair and organizes everything when she sits down, she knows the harder she tries to impress him to get him back, the more she fails but she does it anyways if he says something or even looks at her.

A red-headed girl sits behind Courtney, shes playing with her necklace nervously, her crush is in this class but he is one of the preppy guys. She knows he won't date her but just like Courtney, she tries to impress him the best way she can. Zoey, the red-head, is a loner and is bullied a lot. She gets bullied because she tries to fit in and is a 'slut' because she tries to get Mike, her crush. She nervously then bites her red hair that is in pig-tails and looks around.

Across the room in the very back is Sky, she blends in with the shadows and doesn't speak hardly at all. She eyes everyone that comes in and snarls at them. In her head she is thinking how could everyone just forget about Dave, even his own brother! She turns her head when she sees Noah come in, he glances her way and she rolls her eyes. God how she hated him and Scott. Noah acted nothing was wrong and Scott acted like he didn't do a damn thing to Dave. Sky really wished it was Scott that died instead of Dave, she knew it was evil but didn't care.

Two sisters enter the room, one nagging about how her sister and how nobody will ever like her. The other girl tries to hide in her hair and shirt as she got closer to her seat which was in front of Sky's. Soon the bell rang and everyone ran to their seat and shut up. The teacher came in and it took him forever to get everything ready.

"Alright, first thing first class. Attendance." He said and grabbed his clip board, some of the students rolled their eyes. He went through it and some people said they we're there and who wasn't they glared at them. Everyone opened there books and notebooks as they took notes.

* * *

**Fifteen** minutes later he was interrupted by the door opening, the principal came in and everyone went calm yet scared. When the principal came in 80% of the time was when someone was in trouble. Everyone's hands went sweaty and the teacher turned around, in came a girl. She honestly looked about thirteen because she still had some baby fat and kind of short. She would be about 5'6 or so, she looked around the room and turned her attention back to the teacher.

"Hello Mr. Willams. You have a new student, her name is Dawn." The principal said and Mr. Willams nodded.

"Wonderful! Thank you very much!" He said with a smile upon his face, the principal left and the teacher turned towards his desk and wrote down a few things. A few exhales came from the room as the students relaxed, Dawn looked around, her eyes eyeing everyone and her expression was plain.

It didn't show disgust, happiness or anger, it just showed a little smile as she eyes everyone. Half the people didn't play most attention to her but a few. She stared at the six girls for a long time, a few of them saw and shifted uncomfortably in their chairs.

She then looked at Scott, Noah and Mike and eyed them carefully. Zoey noticed this but didn't say anything. Dawn turned her attention back to the teacher as he turned around.

"We are pretty cramped in this school as you notice," He chuckled and Dawn nodded, "So until further notice you can sit next to me." He pulled up a chair next to his desk, she put her bag down and pulled out a notebook and began to write what was on board but half the time she didn't have to look up. She smiled to herself and some people looked at her since she didn't look up once to see what she had to copy.

She writing became more increase and you could hear her pencil against the paper from miles away. Everyone's heads turned towards her and she put her pencil down slowly and looked up. The teacher looked up at her confused, grabbed her notebook and his eyes widened.

Not only her writing was nice for a girl her age and how light she wrote it even though she pressed pretty hard but she wrote more notes than she needed.

"You wrote stuff down that is college level and beyond, Dawn!" He said and his eyes widened.

"I'm very good at history." She said and smiled lightly at him. "I know all about it, since the first speck of dust that was born to now." She said and some people laughed at her. But the six girls didn't, they stared confused and amazed.

"Really? Well I hope you like a pop quiz." The teacher said and smirked, pulling out papers. The whole room was filled with a sigh and Dawn just smiled, crossing her legs.

"I'd love to have one, Mr. Willams." She smiled with her teeth showing, he glared at her thinking she was sassing him but she wasn't. Just trying to be nice as possible and show that she loves history. He passes them out and Dawn looks at the paper for a long time. Where it says, name, date and period. The teacher eyes her and clears his throat. She writes down the date along with the time, she puts down the period and teacher.

But she puts his full name, his eyes widen and she just simply writes Dawn with a little halo above the 'D'.

She fills the quiz out and turns it in. He eyes her and waits for everyone else to finish, when they do he grades them and lets everyone else talk to each other.

Since Dawn is new and it's only her first period, she sits alone without talking to anyone, she slowly pulls out a book that is brown with golden letters on them. The teacher does a double take and eyes her book.

"I'm sorry, no Bibles in school." He said and reached to take it, "You can have it at the end of the day."

"I'm sorry but I don't think so." She said and turned her back away from him, everyone stared at them, "I will not hand over my gold to a devil." She said with hurt in her eyes. She stares into his, he looks at her confused then his eyes soften. People stare at them creeped out.

"Oh, I see." He slowly says and looks down. "You can have it, just try not to get caught." He said and turns back to his desk.

"Thank you." She says like a whisper and the bell rings, she gets up, stuffing everything into her bag and leaves. The six girls look at her and then the teacher, he acts and looks completely normal. They all shrug it off as they make their way to their second class.


	8. My savior, my brother, my life

**I'm so happy from all the positive feed back so far! I'm so glad you guys have liked it!**

* * *

**Lunch** came around and Dawn stood still in a crowded room. The six girls went their own way, either talking to friends, with boyfriends or just alone. Dawn smiled as she slowly walked down the aisle, the whole room stopped and stared at her, it was dead silent. She smiled and said hello to a few people. Her back was held high, her tray about pelvis height. She saw an empty table and sat down quietly.

People still stared.

She puts a napkin on her lap and some people rolled their eyes at her. Half the school went back to what they we're doing, then Dawn did something hardly nobody does at a school. She puts her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers together and bringing her fist to her forehead, closing her eyes and mumbles a prayer. After she's done she takes her bread apart from her sandwich and begins to eat it.

Sky sees this and with a shy look on her face she gets up with her tray and makes her way to Dawn.

"Hello." Dawn said with a smile on her face.

"Hi." Sky says and sits down in front of her, "I see you need a few friends." She says and crosses her arms and legs.

"It would be nice." Dawn says and slowly tears a piece of bread of, she hands it to her friend. "Here, eat this." Dawn said and smiled.

"I already ate, thank you."

"No. Please, take it. It's your temple, your skin. The layers of wheat are your layers of skin." Dawn said, Sky raised her eye brow and took it. Her hand brushed against Dawn's and it was super soft and kind of cold yet warm. A shiver went down Sky's back and she slowly took a bite and smiled, it was pretty good.

"I guess that's one way you can see bread." Sky joked and the two girls giggled. "So, where did you use to live?" Sky asked and Dawn didn't hesitate to answer.

"Everywhere. Here and there, I never really stop." Dawn said and Sky laughed once again, Dawn didn't and Sky shifted uncomfortable in her seat.

"Have any siblings?"

"Tons!" Dawn smiled and Sky smirked.

"Any cute brothers?" She said and rested her head on her hands, truth is she was trying to make a friend and not really get interested in a relationship. She didn't want them to turn into Dave and die again.

"I guess you can say that." Dawn chuckled. "Sky, I see you have opened up to me." She said and looked up at the girl.

"Just trying to be friends." She said and looked up into her eyes.

"I can tell, I know it's been hard since Dave passed away. Don't worry, he's fine." Dawn said and rested her hands on her lap.

"Wait, how do you know about Dave?!" Sky said shocked, a shiver went down her back.

"You'll learn." Dawn said and got up, the bell rang and she went to her next class. Sky sat there dumbfounded, then she thought maybe someone mentioned it to her. She shrugged it off and went to her next class.

* * *

**After** lunch Dawn had art, she goes into the class room and introduces herself. Surprisingly, Sky had the same class as Dawn. She sat down at a table in the back which was filled with guys. They all looked at her and one whistled.

"Damn, if I didn't have someone over tonight I would totally bang you!" Scott said and Dawn tried to ignore him. Sky glared at him and sketched out the assignment she was supposed to do.

"No thank you, saving for later." Dawn simply said and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

"I bet your body is gorgeous." Mike said and strutted over, Zoey walked in at the wrong time. She saw and gasped, her jaw clenched and she sat down at her table.

"No need for that." Dawn said and kept her head held high, turning her face from Mike.

"Come on, have a little fun." Duncan slightly whispered to her and smirked. Dawn glared at him and his smile only increased by this.

"Come on guys, leave her alone. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to have sexual comments towards her from guys she hardly knows." Zoey said trying to stand up for her. Mike laughed and turned towards her.

"Yeah? Says the girl who has wanted to kiss me and whatever else since first grade. You hardly know me!" Mike said and pushed on her arm, she gasped and tears formed in her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean I don't even think that's your real hair color." Duncan said and ripped her pig tails out, she scoffed and then Scott ripped out her flower from her hair.

"Leave her alone." Dawn said and Duncan laughed at her.

"Or what?"

"Or else I will tell Gwen about your sex habits and tell everyone that you are under age drinking and smoking." Dawn said and they we're face to face, eye to eye. His face got read from anger, he raised his hand to slap her but she grabbed it and held it tightly.

"I'm sorry Duncan, not today." She said and looked into his eyes, his eyes we're full of fear and shock from her grip. He ripped out of her grasp and went back to their table. Dawn walked over to Zoey and handed her flower.

"I think this belongs to you." Dawn said, Zoey took it and thanked her, Dawn sat in front of her.

"I don't know why I like that jerk. He think he's so cool with his buddies and his slick back hair and leather jacket." Zoey said and fixed her hair and put the flower in.

"It's okay, you will find someone else, trust me." Dawn said and smiled warmly, Zoey returned it back and Sky got up and walked over to the two girls.

"Well I didn't want to be alone." She said and sat down next to Zoey, "I'm sorry, I don't think we have ever met."

"Yeah, you we're considered upper class all my life while I was lower." Zoey said, Sky blushed.

"Oh, well nice to meet you." They shook hands and Dawn smiled big.

Just then the teacher came in, she was really old and looked like a bag. She flopped her bag down with a huge thunk and got the student's attention, everyone looked her way and some didn't.

"Alright class. You need to draw what or who inspires you the most, remember, details!" She said and sat at her desk, eating a bag of chips. While Sky and Zoey talked some more and hardly drew, Dawn drew her picture. It was of Jesus Christ. She slowly and lightly sketched out his face and his hair, his eyes we're the most detailed.

She gets teary eyed with a wide smile. She sniffles and starts to shade and outline. She grabs colored pencils, crayons and oil pastels. She shades it all in and she takes a deep breath, on the back she writes Dawn with her little halo and then she writes nicely "Jesus Christ, my savior, my brother, my life." She says and turns it back over.

Zoey stopped in mid sentence and looked at Dawn's work, Sky did to and gasped. It was so beautiful and so detailed, from the color of the hair to the littlest wrinkle in his skin. Everyone crowded around and admired it, the teacher came and she smiled.

"Oh my gosh! This is brilliant, Dawn!" She said and hugged the girl. Dawn returned it back and the teacher leaned it against the wall and had Dawn pose next to it, she took a picture and smiled at it. "Thank you, you may take it home."

"No need." Dawn simply said.

"Why?"

"'Cause I've got the real thing at home." Dawn said, the teacher looked at her weirdly and she just played with her hair. Everyone went back to work as the girl admired her work. When nobody listened but Zoey and Sky, she whispered "You are welcome, my father."


	9. You had a warning, you didn't listen

**Okay I'm gonna do something I've never really done before, answer your reviews!**

**KaylaBow- Thank you so much!**

**SparkulzGurl- Ikr ;)**

**Hugh Takinamee- Thank you so much, a lot of people have been telling me that. It's cute yet kind of creepy.**

**Madison- I realized that to. I felt so bad for Courtney because she was cheated on by Duncan but I didn't notice that at first, I was on Gwen's side the whole time that I didn't realize how she felt.**

**the-new-face-in-town- I'm sorry, I don't get what you are trying to say.**

**Applause2014- Thank you! Let me know what is confusing you and maybe I can help.**

**missmartian369- You are in luck my friend ;)**

**Calypso Hart- IKR! I love that song, it inspired me so much along with Kerli's music video of "The Lucky One's"**

**EbonyIvory- I'm sorry :( I used to be but Duncan is a big jerk and he doesn't deserve Gwen, I mean what happens if he cheats on her like he did with Courtney? I see Duncan and Gwen now more as brother and sister than girlfriend and boyfriend.**

* * *

**The** next morning Heather woke up to her alarm clock along with her mother whisper yelling downstairs. Heather get's up and get's dressed in a black skirt, blue tank top and white vest over it. She puts on her high-heeled wedges and goes to her personal bathroom. She puts on some makeup and looks at her wings. She gulps as she looks at each and every one of them.

She picks one that reached to her mid back that was pitch black, her natural hair color, she ties it back in a loose pony tail and yanks on it and it doesn't move. She does some more tests and it stays in place for the most part. She eyes the many pills and sighs, she grabs a paper cup and fills it up with tap water. She takes one of the pills and swallows the rest of the water. She cringes at the taste.

She has to take daily medicine for her stupid lung cancer. She slightly coughs and her lungs her, she clenches them and walks downstairs. She sees her mother on the couch and she's holding her head, she has tried to get child support from Heather's father for years now, help to pay the bills and Heather's treatments.

Her mother screams into the phone and hangs up, "Heather, you have an appointment today." She said and Heather rolled her eyes as she bit into her toast.

"TGIF."

"What's that? New text talk I suppose?" Her mother joked and Heather smiles.

"Kind of, you should have known this by now. Thank God It's Friday." Heather laughs and grabs her bag, she looks into the mirror in the living room and she gets a lump in her throat. Her mother notices and walks over to Heather, she places her hands upon the girl's shoulders.

"Heather, you are beautiful. With or without hair." She says and smiles into Heather's eyes in the reflection. Heather stays silent at this and sighs loud.

"You are just saying that because you are my mother."

"No, because you are. Inside and out, darling." She said and kisses Heather's cheek. Heather hears the bus coming down the street and says goodbye, heading towards the bus. She slowly got on and sat down next to her friend, Courtney.

"So, anything new?" Heather said and placed her bag on her lap.

"No, you?"

"Just my dad still won't pay child support." Heather said and crossed her arms, Courtney huffed as the same reaction of Heather.

* * *

**As** the girls went to first hour, Dawn was the first one in the classroom, Zoey and Sky came in and welcomed her.

"Well, the early bird gets the worm." Sky joked and Dawn nodded, she took place in an empty seat that had a note attached to it. She organized her stuff and waited. She saw Courtney and Heather come in and just stared at them. Heather noticed and cleared her throat. Gwen was about to walk in the door when Duncan grabbed her wrist hard, he squeezed it and she yelped a little, Dawn stared and he noticed. His grip lightened and he glared at Dawn.

"See you around," He told Gwen and kissed her cheek before walking off. Gwen hurried to her seat and sat down, Samey sits in the back like normal. She twiddles with her thumbs and Amy comes in, snickering at her. Dawn also eyes Amy, she notices and snarls at Dawn.

"What are you looking at, blondie?" She says disgusted.

"Nothing much, blondie." Dawn smirks and Amy rolls her eyes, her cheeks turning red. As the teacher comes in he says some things about a project, he assigns the partners.

"Scott and Zoey, Mike and Sadie, Gwen and Scarlett, Heather and Alejandro, Samey and Dawn..." He reads off, Dawn smiles and turns her head back to Samey who is also looking right at her. Dawn hears Heather whine from have to be with Alejandro and snickers.

The project is to do one out of the fifty states of America, Dawn sits in the back where Samey is and starts to look up images on the internet.

"We need the flower of are state and the governor." Samey said and started writing down stuff. Dawn told her instantly and found a picture, Samey looked at her strangely and shrugged, writing it down.

"So tell me about your sister." Dawn said, still eyeing the screen.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Dawn said and finally turning her head towards the girls direction.

"Amy can be mean at times, okay, well all the time really. My parents never have time for me and they blame me for my sisters actions." Samey said and hugged herself, looking down. Dawn rested her hand upon her shoulder, Samey turned towards her, looking into Dawn's forget-me-not eyes.

"I'm here and I understand." Dawn said and gave a slight smile, Samey returned it back and cleared her throat. They went back to the project and Samey only thought about Dawn and how nice she is. She hardly ever acts rude or mean, she's a positive person, someone who Samey never really had in her life.

* * *

**At** lunch, the four girls sit together. They laugh, tease, make fun of each other and much more. There table is the loudest as Zoey cracks a joke, all the girls laugh until their stomach hurts and they are crying. Gwen sees and makes her way over, excusing herself from her friends.

"Hey Sky," She says and stands next to her friend.

"Hey Gwen!" She waves and everyone is silent, they all poke at their food but Dawn, she just smiles at Gwen who smiles back uncomfortably.

"Please, sit." Dawn said and points to an empty seat next to her, Gwen sits down next to her and plays with her salad. Dawn notices and looks at her, Gwen looks at her then looks back down.

"Don't be upset over Duncan and Courtney." Dawn said, Gwen's head jerks up and she stares at the pale girl in front of her.

"How do you know...?" She trials off and Dawn just smiled.

"Don't let Duncan get to you. He will get karma soon and Courtney isn't really mad at you or Duncan anymore, just a bit hurt." Dawn said and rested her hand on Gwen's leg. Sky, Zoey and Samey look at her and nod, Gwen looks back into Dawns eyes and grabs her in hug. Dawn quickly returns it and the girl's expressions are sad.

"I didn't know what I did wrong, you know? He said he loved me and he didn't love Courtney and... I gave him everything I had! He now hurts me if I try to be nice to him." Gwen cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Dawn rubbed her back and hushed her, trying not to make a huge scene. Duncan noticed and came over, everyone tensed up but Dawn.

"Gwen come on, you need to ugh, fix your makeup." He grabbed her wrist hard and she yelped, he is pushing on one of her bruises.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Dawn said and slowly stood up.

"Oh is she now?!" Duncan smirked

"Yeah, she is not your slave." Zoey folded her arms, Samey and Sky nodded and glared at the boy. Duncan laughed lightly and yanked her up, Dawn put a hand on his wrist and looks up at him.

"Let her go, Duncan or else."

"Or else what? Bring all the animals in the world to hurt me?" Duncan laughed hard.

"She can do that right?" Samey said to Zoey who shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Duncan this is warning, please, don't do this." Dawn said and looked sadly in his eyes, "Please don't make me do this." Dawn said and tears formed in her eyes. But yet he kept laughing.

He yanked on her arm and brought her down the hall. Dawn slowly closed her eyes, locking her fingers together, after a while she opened them and a few seconds later two officers showed up in front of him.

"Duncan Nickles?" An officer asked and he let go of Gwen's wrist. Everyone got up to see what the fuss was about, Courtney and Heather made to the front along with the other four girls.

"Yes sir, that's me." Duncan said and folded his arms.

"You are under arrest for underaged drinking and doing illegal drugs." The other officer said and handcuffed him. Duncan looked shocked.

"What, I never did a thing in my life!" He said but you could tell he was lying through his teeth. The two officers rolled their eyes,

"Now where have I heard that before?" One of the officers jokes and pulled him out the building. Duncan slowly looked back to see Gwen with a smile of relief. A Zoey, Sky and Samey look of confusion, Courtney giggling, Heather with a normal looking face but one face caught his attention more.

Dawn's. Her face was full of happiness yet sadness. Happiness for Gwen but sadness because she didn't want to have him learn the hard way.


	10. Club fights and comfort

**Hugh Takinamee- Thank you once again lol!**

**KaylaBow- You are welcome and thank you! I agree, even when she was bald in Total Drama she looked fine to me.**

**Artemis Raven Courtney- Yes they we're already friends, Sky and Gwen we're also friends and so now Dawn, Zoey, Gwen and Sky are all now friends. I know I wish Duncan wasn't either but I was going to use Trent but lets be honest here. Trent is a nice, yet kind of crazy, dude. Duncan has a bad reputation and stuff so I chose Duncan. I also ship Duncan and Courtney together but oh well :)**

**SparkulzGirlz- Yeah he did lol! :D**

**OFID- Aww chucks :3**

**Guest- Nope, Mike is not Vito sadly or anyone else nor will they be in this fic. Mike just likes to have slick back hair once in a blue moon, sorry.**

**the-new-face-in-town - Oh, I'm sorry lol! My brain has been going "Wait, what..." all week because my teachers are throwing homework down my throat left and right.**

**Alright that's it for the review thingy lol. Also would you guy's like the soundtrack for this? I make personal tracks to get into the 'mood' when I write lol. Let me know and if so I will post it towards the end of the next chapter. :)**

* * *

**As** school was ending, Dawn walks down the stairs and towards the sidewalk. Zoey, Sky and Gwen run up to her and snicker. Dawn turns around and greets them with a smile.

"Hey, why not we all go somewhere later? I mean it's Friday so why not?" Gwen said and crossed her arms, the other three girls nodded and planned to meet around 5:30, dress to impress.

"Oh, I don't have a dress." Dawn said and shrugged, Zoey giggled.

"I will help you, don't worry!" She said and wrapped her arm around the other girl's waist. Dawn smiled and she got in Zoey's car. They drove to a song that was on the radio, playing lightly. Dawn looked out the window and stared up into the sky, a smile upon her face. They slowed down next to a cemetary and Dawn smiled and hugged Zoey.

"Thank you!" Dawn said and got ready to get out.

"Wait, where do you live?" She asked and looked around.

"Back there, it's not a far walk." Dawn pointed towards the back and Zoey shrugged, guessing her house was behind the spooky place. Dawn walked out of the car and jogged through the cemetary.

After a while, Zoey looked back to see Dawn disappeared. She ignored her thought and kept driving.

* * *

**Later** that night, Dawn waited on a bench for Zoey and the other girl's to pick her up. She slowly sees Zoey's black car and smiles, she gets in the back and go to Sky's house to get ready. Dawn came out in a loose light blue dress with off the shoulder sleeves, she then wore white heels along with some tights. Her hair was up in a bun, her lipstick was a very light pink, her makeup was a light smokey eye.

She came out of Sky's bathroom and all the girls gasped. Dawn smiled lightly and grabbed her purse. The four girls headed out and went to a bowling alley and dance club. Dawn gulped, knowing there will be drunken people there.

"I don't know how I feel about this." She said and dug her nails into her leg.

"It's fine, we will stay in the bowling alley part!" Sky said and smiled warmly at her friend.

"For the most part," Gwen smirked and Dawn's eyes went wide. Gwen laughed and Dawn turned her attention towards the window. The car stopped and they all got out, once they got in they we're in the dance club.

"Great..." Dawn said to herself and sat down at a table. Even though this part for 18 or 21 years old and older, there was a lot of high schoolers. She looked disgusted at them as they drank beer and made out with other people. Some of the different sex, some with the same. She turned her head disgusted and opened up her purse, to only bring out her mini Bible. She smiled and began to read but it was hard with the lights flashing everywhere so she puts it back.

Scott walks over to her and he is clearly he had too much to drink. Sky sees and eyes him and Dawn, she slowly eavesdrops.

"Man, you are so gorgeous." He slurred and Dawn turned her head away from him.

"Thanks," she simply says and he scoots closer, he grabs her hand and she sighs. "Scott, you have had too much to drink. Please leave me alone before something bad happens." She says into his eyes. He slightly laughs and scoots closer, not buying it.

"Say my name again but louder." He slurs and Dawn scoffs and quickly gets up. He pulls her down and kisses her roughly, Dawn tries to fight him and Sky comes over, pushing him off of her. Scott goes to punch Sky but she blocks it and punches him in the jaw, he holds it and a few of his friends pick him up. He snaps out of his drunkenness.

"What the hell man?!" Scott says and Sky laughs.

"I'm a lady thank you very much. And besides I've wanted to do that for the longest time now!" Sky exclaimed, Zoey and Gwen cheer behind her. Dawn slowly makes her way to the bar to get away from the mess, she grabs a napkin and wipes her lips disgusted. She can taste the beer on her lips. She orders a little glass of red wine and smiles a little before drinking it.

"Dawn, I thought you said you didn't drink." Zoey says confused and Dawn smiles.

"I only drink wine every once in a blue moon and besides, I think you shouldn't drink until you are drunk. Unlike half the people here." Dawn looked around and Zoey nodded and quickly gets the other two girls. They quickly leave before anything else happens and they drop each other off. Dawn walks through the cemetary, under a street light. She takes off her heels and keeps walking, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**Heather** lies on her couch, watching TV. She smiles and sees how the girls have hair, how they have roots and she doesn't. You can see their hair line and Heather doesn't have one. A slight knock is on the door and she gets up and opens it. It's Alejandro.

"You are late." Heather said and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, there was tons of traffic."

"Uh huh," Heather rolls her eyes and sits on the couch, Alejandro notices how her hair is shorter now.

"Did you get a haircut?" He asks and Heather froze, noticing she is wearing a different wig from earlier.

"Yeah... sure." Heather lied and he knows she is. He then sees bottles on the counter near the little table. Sure him and Heather always hate a love but mostly hate friendship but he did care about her even though he didn't seem to show it.

"Heather, don't lie to me." He said and she turned towards him, her eyes full of tears. Then he knew, how her hair didn't seem real, how to changes every other day from short to long. He slowly puts his hand near her ear and a few tears stream down her face. She slowly removes the wig and he doesn't look shocked or anything. Just a face full of hurt and understatement.

"I'm hideous!" Heather exclaimed and Alejandro shook his head no furiously.

"No you are not! Don't you dare say that!" He yelled and she winced at his words. "Most of my family has died from cancer so I am used to this, and you should be to. Show your gift, show that you are unique from be bald and beautiful. Because one day, you won't be able to!" He said and she brought him in a hug, he hugged her back and she cried harder than ever.


	11. Friendships and beauty

**Applause2014- She went to wonderland ;)**

**Hugh Takinamee- I agree Alejandro is sweet... for now...**

**Quaser- Why thank you!**

**OFIXD- I'm sorry :( It's not about relationships that much mostly friendship.**

**SparkulzGirlz- Thank you!**

**Calyposo Hart- For some reason when I read that, I pictured a cat jumping off a couch and falling. :/**

**Guest- I'm sorry, Mike does not have any personalities. He just likes slick hair :D**

**Madison Wooten- Thank you!**

* * *

**The** next morning Dawn sits in her seat and waits for her class mates to come in. She sees Sky and Zoey come in, they wave at her and she waves back. She notices Sky is more smiley than ever from letting her anger out on Scott and getting a bit over Dave's death. Zoey has hardly gotten teased since Dawn came along, Gwen is now happier and healthier since Duncan is gone.

She slightly smiles to herself and Samey comes in and Amy is practically screaming at her.

"I hope you die!" Amy screams and kicks the back of Samey's legs, making the twin fall to her knees and busting her lip upon a desk. She holds it and everybody laughs at her. Dawn rushes next to her and helps her up, Samey has tears in her eyes until she meets Dawn's eyes. Dawn looks at her in a comfort look and asks if she can take her to the nurse. The teacher agrees and the two girls leave class.

Samey notices Dawn is still holding onto her half way down the hall.

"I think I can take it from here." Samey says and brushes herself away from the other girl.

"The nurse is running late, come with me." Dawn said and led her into the girl's bathroom. Samey went to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror, she winced once she put water on the wound. Dawn took a paper towel and wetted it, she squeezed it and then held it to her lip. It felt fine, Dawn held it there for three minutes straight and threw it away, she quickly got a dry one and Samey wiped her lip.

It was completely healed! The blood and little tear was gone, she looked shocked and leaned closer, Dawn smiled at her through the mirror.

"Wow, thanks Dawn!" she exclaimed and Dawn nodded, the two girls went into the hall and talked.

"Don't worry Samey, you won't have to deal with Amy for much longer." She said and smiled, Samey looks at her weirdly and shrugs it off. They get into the class room and right when Samey and Dawn sit down, the teacher gets a call. He stops what he was doing and runs to the phone.

"Yes? Oh... okay. What about the other one? Oh! Okay, alright." He says, the students tense up, thinking he is talking about one of them. He hangs up and turns around, "Amy, your parents have noticed your behavior to your sister, classmates and teachers. I need you to clear your locker 'cause you are going to boarding school." He said and walked to the front of the classroom.

"What?! Boarding school is for losers!" She whined.

"Hey! I went to boarding school and it turned me for the better!" Noah nearly yelled and Amy laughed.

"It didn't do a very good job, did it?" His face turned red and he turned his attention back to his homework. Samey's mouth dropped and looked at Dawn who looked blankly at Amy. The twin nearly jumped out of her chair from excitement. Amy glared at Samey and walked out the classroom, Samey didn't see her for the rest of the day and so on.

* * *

**At** lunch the five girls sat together. Courtney sat down next to Heather, who was still wearing a wig. Alejandro strutted over to her.

"When are you going to take that off?" He asked and Heather didn't say anything. Courtney looked at her confused.

"What is he talking about?" She asked and Heather closed her eyes. She slowly took off her wig and everyone looked at her, Courtney gasped. Dawn smiled, even though she knew what was going to happen next. As suspected someone yelled something hateful.

"Oh my God! Heather is a man!" A girl yelled in the back, everybody laughed and she got up and quickly ran down the hall. Dawn shot up and ran down the hall, after the girl. Heather spun down many halls and into the bathroom, she ran in and locked herself in a stall. She through the wig on the ground and brought her knees to her chest as she cried. Dawn slowly walked in and Heather froze as she heard the shuffles of her shoes.

"Go away!" Heather screamed, no response came back. "Go ahead, make fun of me whoever you are." She said as she choked up.

"I'm not going to make fun of you." Dawn said, her voice like a whisper that it sent a shiver down the other girl's back. "Open the door, please." She asked and put her hand upon the door where Heather sat behind. Heather put her arm up, unlocked it slowly and Dawn opened the door. She bent down to her knees and touched Heather's face.

It was ruined by her massacre and eyeliner, Heather looked into her eyes and she stopped crying.

"Alejandro was right last night, Heather. You are beautiful bald or not." She said and this time, Heather believed it. Heather let out a small smile and so did Dawn. She helped Heather to her feet and they both hugged, smiles on their faces. They pulled away and the other four girls came in, they stopped in their tracks.

"Is she okay?" Zoey asked and Heather nodded, picking up the wig and put it into the trash can. The five girls smiled as they made their way back to lunch. Courtney looked at Heather shocked and this time, Heather felt confident. People stared at her and whispered but she didn't say anything, just keeping her head held high as the four other girl's walked in front of her. They all sat at the same table, Heather told them about her lung cancer and then everybody shared there depressing story, well everyone but one.

"So Dawn, what about you?" Sky said and everyone looked at her.

"I suffer from all of your guy's sadness." She simply said and all the girls looked at her confused. Dawn just smiled and went back to eating, as did the other five girls did. Heather then saw Courtney making her way over, she sat next to Heather.

"What is going on?!" She asked and Heather explained, when she was done Courtney was in shock. "How come you never told me?"

"I was a bit embarrassed." Heather said and scratched the back of her neck. It was silent until Gwen spoke.

"Duncan's in jail."

"I know." Courtney snubbed her and Gwen had enough.

"What did I ever do to you, Courtney?!"

"You betrayed me! Duncan cheated on me with you and you didn't even bother stopping him! I ached for one or two years, Gwen!" She practically screamed and Gwen's eyes widened.

"At least you didn't get abused by him!" She said and Courtney looked at her, eyes widened. Gwen nodded and Courtney reached over and hugged.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen." Courtney said and Gwen hugged back.

"I'm sorry to." She said and Dawn smiled.

And that is how the seven girl's became friends. And that is also the time when Dawn was coming to an end. The pale girl looked at everyone and noticed how they are coping from making up. She smiles sadly then looks down at her hands, then she looks out the window and into the sky, having some time to herself.

* * *

**Please excuse me if there are many mistakes, I wrote this late at night lol.**


	12. Glow in the Dark

**Hugh Takinamee- Yes but no lol, its hard to explain. :) I am glad you are glad over the Amy, Courtney and Gwen deal! :DDD**

**SparkulzGirlz- Hello lol! You are welcome, that's the point of this story. Coping through the bad times and forgiving each other even when the times are rough.**

**EbonyIvory- Thank you! :D**

**Applause2014- Thanks!**

**the-new-face-in-town - DUN DUN DUN! **

**Rehtse46- Ikr, ikr again lol, thank you, thank you again lol!**

* * *

**Later** that night, everyone was in Sky's pickup truck. Four girls inside the truck, three on the bed of the truck. The streetlights are bright, the wind blows through their hair. The music blasts and some of the girls sing along. Sky was driving, Courtney beside her and in the back was Heather and Samey. In the very back was Dawn, Zoey and Gwen.

Courtney and Heather sing along with the song and Dawn just looks around, taking the night in. Gwen and Zoey talked about the boys at the school. Dawn spotted a shooting star and she closed her eyes and wished, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Dawn's hair whipped around her face, the truck stopped near the ocean and everybody got out.

"I thought this place was closed after 6:30?" Samey said, it was now 7:48 at night.

"So what!" Heather said and everyone ran down and into the water, some of them squealed since it was super cold. Dawn splashed everyone and than everyone attacked her. She laughed and helped herself up then anyone else.

* * *

**They** spent a good hour there and headed back to the truck, most of them dried from the wind and the first person they dropped off was Dawn. Everybody looked at her and smiled, she smiled back.

"If it wasn't for you, we would still be in the same situation we we're in." Gwen said and everybody agreed.

"We we're all depressed before you, Dawn. Thank you." Sky smiled, Dawn's smiled widened.

"I'm so glad." Dawn smiled, trying to hide her sadness.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked noticing her saddened eyes.

"Nothing, just a bit tired. It was a pleasure helping you all, I hope you never forget me." Dawn said and smiled, a tear going down her cheek.

"Why would we forget you? You will be at school tomorrow, right?" Zoey asked confused. Dawn smiled and then looked down. She then turned on her heel and began to walk through the cemetary. The six girls looked at her confused and a bit creeped out before speeding down the road.

* * *

**The** next morning, Monday, the six girls looked around for Dawn. One desk was missing. The six girl's panicked for their friend. Was she running late, did she change classes, did she move? Courtney decided it was her to say something, she got up and walked over to the teacher's desk where he was grading papers.

"Where's Dawn?" She asked, he looked at her dumbly.

"Who?"

"Dawn, the new girl who was here for a few weeks?" Courtney asked, he looked at her strangely.

"I'm sorry, nobody is new here." He said and the six girls froze. The bell rang and they went to their lockers, they all found the same note that had Dawn's handwriting.

_Go to the cemetary._

The six girls look at each other and skip school. They all get in Sky's truck, and speed to the place. They look around for Dawn but they don't spot anything, until Samey does. She goes under the street lamp and pass the tree, next to it was a grave stone.

Dawn Smith was carved into it, she died at age sixteen for an unknown cause. It then showed a picture of her, but instead of a home picture or anything, it showed a picture of her on a cloud in the sky with a halo and angle wings. Samey got tears in her eyes and called everyone over, they all gasped of what they just saw.

"She was dead this whole time, she was a spirit." Courtney managed out while crying.

"No, she was an angel. An angel who was sent to help us." Gwen said and rubbed her wrist, where Duncan hurt her. Courtney then wrapped an arm around Gwen's shoulder, Samey rubbed her hip where Amy once kicked her, Heather scratched her bald yet beautiful head, Sky glanced over where Dave rested, Zoey looked down and sniffled.

"She helped us." Zoey broke the silence and a tear went down her face. "I was bullied from my crush and others. I was a loner and she came to help me through my depression from the bullying and to show me I wasn't alone."

Heather then reached and grabbed her hand, Zoey smiled and Heather smiled back. "I have lung cancer, she helped me through the pain of the medicine and the fear of death."

Soon Samey held Heather's hand and tried to smile, "She helped me through my family disowning me and abusing me. My sister always got what she wanted and my parents acted like they hated me. She helped me by getting through it."

Sky then soon joined the chain, "When I lost Dave I thought nothing or no one could help me, I hated Scott so much for killing him. But then I realized it wasn't Scott, Dave or my fault. It just they couldn't see each other and Dave passed away. She helped me cope through his death and try to forgive Scott."

Gwen soon then joined to, "I lost a friend due to a guy cheating on her with me. Soon to find out he was abusing me for no reason and drinking. She helped me defend for myself."

Everybody looked at Courtney, she stood saddened and she slowly grabbed Gwen's hand and held it with her own, "I was cheated on by my boyfriend and betrayed by my best friend. She helped me forgive them and don't get upset over one guy." Courtney smiled and the six girl's stood there, looking down at Dawn's grave.

"Thank you." They all said and turned and walked away. Six girls, six problems, one person solved it.

* * *

**_Years after Dawn._**

* * *

**Samey** \- Samey and her sister made up after Amy graduated from her boarding school and Samey graduated from high school. Her family became happy. Samey then worked in an office and met a guy from work. He was super nice but he wanted other plans in life such as an actor. He proposed on Christmas and a year or two they we're married. A year after that she had a child and made sure her daughter had all the love she could ever have for all the years Samey didn't have love. Her and Topher are happily married.

**Sky** \- After high school, Sky did not marry or get into very serious relationships due to her still missing Dave. Instead to take her mind off stuff she did gymnastics and she is very good at them. She and Scott met up and she forgave him and he spilled his heart to her telling he didn't mean to. Noah and Scott we're the same, they hid there feelings for many years and then opened it up to her telling how sorry they we're for being rude about Dave's death. Sky forgave them and is super close to them.

**Gwen** \- She never did speak or see Duncan again after high school. Every time she saw the news he was on it for stealing or something else. She went to college and met a guy there. They have been dating for two years now and he knows all about Duncan and Dawn and accepts it. She is soon going to be married to Trent.

**Courtney** \- Courtney became a layer after college where she went with Gwen. She is in fact one of the best layers in the world. She was going to cover Duncan in a case but refused to do it. Of course she forgave Duncan but then again she thinks he should get what he deserves. She did not marry yet or have any children.

**Zoey** \- Towards the end of High School, Mike apologized for being so childish in the past and she forgave him. Soon they became best friends and a bit more. Mike works with Samey in the same office area while Zoey works in a restaurant. They are going to get married soon and even though Mike doesn't know yet, she is two months pregnant with his child.

**Heather** \- Her father finally paid child support but it wasn't enough. Heather fought lung cancer for three more years before she lost her battle. She died at age nineteen, she did in fact meet Dawn again and she became an angel herself, she watches over her five best friends.

Dawn did in fact save six young girls with six different problems. Most of the time they helped them selves but not much, they never forgot her and the five remaining friends try to hang out the most they can and at the end of the day they visit Heather, Dave and Dawn.

If six girls can beat something, so can you. You are like a star, you glow in the dark.

* * *

The stars are flickerin'  
The sky is closing in  
But I won't let go  
No I won't let go  
I think I'm blackin' out  
My ears are ringin' loud  
But I won't let go  
No I won't let go

I wanna scream, stuck in this dream  
It's dimmin' down til I see nothin'  
Feel the cold air on my skin as we implode

But I will glow in the dark  
I don't need you to save me  
We will glow in the dark  
We can make it baby  
I can glow in the dark  
No matter what's around me  
We will glow in the dark  
Glow in the dark

When the night is fallin' hard  
The shadows rip apart  
But I won't let go  
No I won't let go  
I see my world collide  
And all the light has died  
But I won't let go  
No I won't let go

Just promise you'll hold on  
_Just promise you'll hold on_

* * *

**Yes so thats it! The next 'chapter' will explain why I chose the six problems and how they relate to me and other people. I really hope this has helped you out in any way and if so, I am so glad. If you are lost in the darkness, look for a light. I love everyone and please keep fighting, do not give up, you are a star.**


	13. Wattpad and summery for Dawn

**A/N:**

**What is up everyone?! :D**

**So I was thinking I could put Glow in the Dark up on Wattpad. I'm doing it to one of my own stories actually but I was wondering do you want the original characters such as Dawn, Heather, Gwen, etc. Or do you want made up characters as if it was an actual book? Also if so I might rewrite it to add in more stuff to make it detailed and stuff. So you might even see/read a "deleted scene" from the fic.**

**Also, I know a lot of you wanted a sequel but I don't know. I started to make two of them, one of the girls after Dawn and then one of Dawn when she returns to heaven. But I lost inspiration from them and I felt like they weren't good enough, you know? Besides in chapter twelve I give a basic summery of the girls. But you never knew about Dawn, what happened to her in the after life.**

**So, here is a basic summery or something for Dawn.**

* * *

**Dawn -** After Dawn returned to the Heavens, she was greeted with tons of angels (and non angels who haven't became one yet) smiling and clapping for her. They were clapping because she had did her duty and had finally earned her guardian angel wings. And the one who gave them to her was Jesus himself.

She became really close to Dave and would check up on her fellow friends. If she saw them at there worst, she would try help them, she also did this with other people. Dave also checks up on Sky every once in a while when he can. But one day in the Heavens everyone was mourning yet was happy. Heather was losing her battle with her cancer.

Dawn went down and stayed with her, but it was getting stronger. She waited until all her friends and family came. The five remaining girls stayed with Heather until her time passed. Dawn then greeted her, them both having a passionate hug. Heather was flawless and shining as everyone else was, and she was happy and cured. Her hair was grown back and she didn't have to wear a wig anymore.

Dawn then met a demon named Scott. Yes, it was the same Scott that accidentally killed Dave. While Dawn was gone making sure everyone else was okay, Scott was getting in trouble with the police for drugs, violence, and much more terrible things. He sadly died of to much drugs and drinking. Slowly and yet sadly, Dawn fell in love with him and he fell in love with her.

And yet, she inspired him. He broke free from his bad self and joined Dawn with the others. Scott apologized to Dave who accepted and they became close friends.

Dawn soon inspired other people.

Including you.


End file.
